A bend limiter is a device used to restrict bending of the flexible pipe. As the term is used in the art, a bend limiter includes a bend restrictor, bend stiffener, and/or bellmouth. Bend limiters are used to prevent possible the overbending of flexible flowlines, umbilicals and cables during installation and service. Typically, a bend limiter will lock or otherwise impede movement about two or more axes when a minimum bend radius is reached.
Bend limiters may be used onshore, offshore, and/or subsea and typically comprise a series of interlocking vertebrae joined to form a bend limiter having a desired length.